


Sexy Chuckie's Knee

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, chucks knee hurts yall, yeah that it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: aew dynamite 8/27/2020 chuck's knee is hurt and trent makes him feel better
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Sexy Chuckie's Knee

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request by @believe-that-001  
> the title is stupid as shit i couldnt think of anything

"T–Trent?" Chuck laid outside the ring clutching his knee, it hurt so bad there was only one thing he could think of, _Trent._ "Trent?" Chuck called out again, he needed him. 

"I'm here." Trent made his way over and Chuck reached out toward him, when Trent got close enough Chuck gripped his arm. He needed to feel him, make sure he was really there and not his pain casting illusions. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost." Chuck gasped out, breathing still heavy. Trent collected Chuck in his arms, tugging him up against his chest. 

"I don't care, these assholes rigged it from the beginning, fuck 'em. Are you okay? Chuck did they hurt you?" Trent's voice was gentle but inside he was fuming. They could have put Chuck out targeting his knee like that, they didn't even care as long as they got their stupid title match. 

Chuck tried to walk on it and winced, holding in a cry from the pain. Trent forced all Chuck's weight onto him, practically carrying him out to the tunnel. 

"Fucking bastards." Chuck grunted out as he hobbled out of there. 

  
  


Chuck was laying down on the bench, Trent pacing in front of him. 

"Fucking bull shit man." Trent pounded the side of his fist against the lockers. "Insecure assholes, can't even fight their own matches. Everyone's so fucking afraid to lose." Trent ranted. He was frustrated and angry and Chuck was hurt. He looked over at Chuck, anger ceasing for a moment as he grasped his hand, kissing his knuckles tenderly. 

Chuck smiled at him, as much of a smile he could manage over the grimace he was wearing as his knee ached. He slowly sat up, careful not to disturb his leg. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here. Fuck these guys." 

"Fuck these guys." Trent repeated and hauled Chuck up, leading him out of the arena. 

  
  


" _Trent."_ Chuck moaned as Trent was holding him against the wall, hand gently lifting his knee so he didn't have any weight on it. Trent kissed and licked into Chuck's mouth aggressively, all the frustration bleeding out into wanting to make Chuck feel good. 

Their shirts were already removed and Trent's hand was between them trying to push off Chuck's pants. They slide down, bunching around his knees. 

"Gonna take care of you, baby." Trent mumbled as he moved down, sucking at Chuck's throat. Chuck moaned again as he tried to rock his hips forward. Trent growled and thrust forward hard, the friction causing both of them to call out in pleasure. 

Trent wrapped an arm around Chuck's waist and hoisted him up walking him to the bed. He carefully set him down and lowered his bad knee down. He tugged his pants the rest of the way off and stood to remove his own. Trent crawled over Chuck, straddling him, before leaning down and kissing Chuck again. He pushed insistently against Chuck's lips as he rocked down on Chuck's erection. 

Trent hooked Chuck's leg over his shoulder slowly and held his knee in place. He rubbed lightly into his knee and looked down at him. Chuck's chest was heaving and he squirmed trying to get the friction back. Trent smiled while Chuck whined. 

"What's that face for?" Chuck suddenly felt weirdly exposed despite being with Trent for so long. He brought a hand to his chest and looked at himself. 

"You're just beautiful." Chuck flushed all the way down his chest, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

"Go back to angry fucking, I wasn't prepared for that!" Chuck complained but smiled as Trent chuckled. Trent leaned down by Chuck's ear. 

"I'm gonna fuck your hot ass until those _assholes_ hear you screaming." Trent whispered, voice low and rough making Chuck shudder. "That better?" 

" _Yes._ " Chuck moaned and gripped Trent's hips pulling him back down on Chuck's erection. Trent chuckled again as he started rutting against him. Chuck ran his hand through Trent's hair, tugging hard, Trent's head fell back, eyes fluttering closed, as he gasped. "Fuck me." 

Trent shifted into gear, he lifted up Chuck's hips and yanked his underwear down squeezing Chuck's ass. Again he gently moved Chuck's hurt knee so he could slide the underwear all the way off. Trent's touch was so kind and light compared to the hard grip he had on Chuck's hip. He turned his head pressing soft kisses around the hurt area. Chuck's heart raced and he whimpered at how sweet Trent was being. 

Trent placed one last kiss to the top of Chuck's knee before he placed the leg back down on the bed and stood up to remove his own underwear. 

"Wait here." Trent kissed the inside of Chuck's thigh before walking over to his bag. 

He came back, lifting Chuck's leg back over his shoulder. Trent leaned down to kiss Chuck again. Trent was being so careful and sweet and gentle, Chuck was done with it. He bit down hard on Trent's lip and growled. 

"Trent, you better fuck me now." Chuck demanded, pulling on Trent's hair again. 

"I'm glad we're being romantic about it." Trent cracked a smile as he spread the lube across his fingers. Chuck grinned, eyes narrowed in challenge. 

"I believe you said you were going to fuck me until I screamed but I'm not so sure about that right… _now."_ The last word coming out breathily as Trent slid his finger in. 

"Mhmm." Trent hummed starting to open Chuck up. "But you have to be patient." Chuck whined again, he did not just have his knee busted to be patient. 

"Trent, you fucker, rail me!" Chuck was trying to get Trent riled up but it backfired on him. Trent just hummed again, slowly adding a second finger, prepping Chuck at an agonizingly slow rate. 

"Why are you so calm? They just fucked us in there and now you need to fuck– _fuck_!" Trent rubbed against his prostate and Chuck bucked his hips, trying to fuck himself on Trent's fingers faster. Trent laid his hand down on Chuck, holding him in place. Chuck writhed in his grip, trying to get loose. 

"Treeeent." Chuck pulled at his hair and shoulder and shoved him with his free leg. Trent looked up at him, still smiling annoyingly. Chuck frowned then his eyes blew wide as Trent thrusted his fingers in rapidly. He let go of Chuck's hips and he immediately started rocking down meeting Trent every time. 

"Pleeease!" Chuck begged, grasping at the sheets. Trent tore the condom open with his teeth before removing his fingers to roll it on. Chuck was panting below him, head back against the pillow. Trent placed another kiss to Chuck's knee and pushed in causing Chuck to moan. 

Trent steadied himself. He closed his eyes trying to keep himself from snapping his hips and fucking into Chuck hard. Chuck was baiting him and his resolve was slipping but _Chuck's knee._

"Trent!" Chuck growled again. 

"Your knee, Chuck." The last thing Trent wanted was to tweak Chuck's leg, making his injury worse. 

"Fuck my knee! _Fuck me_!" Chuck yanked Trent's hair and Trent was done. He grabbed Chuck's knee, keeping it straight against his shoulder and drove himself deep into Chuck roughly. Trent grunted and groaned, unable to contain his sounds. 

" _Oh fuck yes!_ " Chuck cried as Trent quickly snapped into him, jostling him every time. Trent bared his teeth as all thoughts left his head except _Chuck._

"Chuck. Fuck, _Chuck."_ Trent called his name out over and over again. Chuck pulled him back into a messy kiss, teeth and tongues crashing together. Trent pounded into him a few more times before Chuck gasped, breaking the kiss. He wailed, definitely disturbing the people around them if they weren't already aware. Trent's lips curled, he loved to hear Chuck yell.

"Oh god!" Chuck was downright screaming obscenities. His legs flexed as he pushed himself down on Trent as much as he could. Chuck winced slightly as his heel dug into Trent's back, knee stinging at the force of the bend. He looked up at Trent to make sure he didn't notice, Trent was still fucking into him hard and fast and Chuck let his head fall back, relaxing his leg again. 

"Gonna… come." Chuck managed in between breaths. Trent grasped his erection and started pumping furiously. "Shit!" He arched his back and spilled over himself. Chuck groaned as Trent kept up his pace. Chuck fell back into the bed, his hand growing limp in Trent's hair. 

His eyes were half closed as he looked at Trent's face, heated stare meeting his lazy expression. 

"You're beautiful." Chuck said, just as Trent had. Trent's gaze softened before his eyes were squeezed tight, coming deep inside Chuck. 

" _Chuck!_ " Trent yelled before sitting back and letting Chuck's leg slip off his shoulder. Trent took a moment to get control of his breathing while he started to form coherent thoughts again. "Knee okay?" He asked, patting it lightly. 

"It's okay." Chuck answered with a thumbs up, it didn't hurt too bad there wasn't any need to worry Trent over nothing. Trent crawled next to Chuck and collapsed by his side. 

"Dude fuck those guys, I don't even want another title shot until they stop with their personal bull shit." Trent ran a hand through his hair. He was still angry but it was starting to settle. 

"Yeah… unless you're gonna fuck me like that every time we lose." Chuck smiled big and dorky with a wink. 

"Shut up." Trent laughed and sat up. He looked back over his shoulder and brushed a hand over Chuck's forehead. "We're gonna get it, you and me." Trent leaned over kissing Chuck's cheek in promise. 

"Fuck yeah we are." Chuck mumbled, fatigue from everything weighing heavily on him now. 

Trent stood and made his way to the bathroom so he could clean up Chuck. He wiped him down and moved him over so he could get Chuck under the covers. Chuck's eyes were closed already as Trent came back, climbing under as well. 

"Trent?" Chuck's whispered tiredly. 

"Yeah?" Trent pulled Chuck into his chest.

"You're the best tag partner ever." Chuck's eyes opened just a bit to see Trent's smile. 

"You're my best friend, Chuckie." Trent responded, kissing Chuck's forehead. Chuck's grin was small but his heart was full as he fell asleep to Trent's heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> fuck the revival  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
